Hey, what did you expect ?
by LuxAvery
Summary: Ce qui au départ n'était qu'un délire basé sur un générateur de fanfiction, et qui devient un recueil de pairing plus improbable les uns que les autres, avec des situations rocambolesques et des lieux tout aussi inattendus. Quatre premiers OS postés.
1. 1 - Ron Weasley & Minerva McGonagall

Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors, tout d'abord, je tenais à dire que cet OS m'avait été inspiré par le générateur de fanfiction "Bang-Bang Cul-Cul" de _Dupond-et-Dupont_ ( http:#/#/archiveofourown.#org/works/4271400 _enlevez les #_ ). Mais, comme je n'aime pas écrire des slash, et que j'ai tenu à garder une certaine liberté dans l'écriture, je me suis permise de corriger certains trucs. Et d'en enlever d'autres. Voilà.

Mais donc, avant tout, cet OS m'a été inspiré par ce générateur qui m'a bien fait rire. Et il n'est pas à exclure (voire il est fort probable) que j'en reposte d'autres dans le même genre par la suite.

Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir, c'est que le rating **M** n'est pas là pour rien. C'est même la composante essentielle de cet OS.

Bref, je vous laisse avec la description de ce que le générateur modifié par mes soins m'a apporté, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture par la suite. Je vous retrouve juste en bas !

* * *

 **Personnage A :** _Ronald Weasley_.

 **Personnage B :** _Minerva McGonagall_.

 **Ooc ? :** _L'un des protagonistes est en réalité libéré sexuellement depuis des années et s'est tapé tout Poudlard, étudiants et professeurs confondus. Même Rusard. Si si._

 **Contexte :** _L'un de vos personnages se masturbe en pensant à l'être aimé, et alors qu'il atteint la jouissance, il crie son nom. C'est à ce moment que le dénommé débarque et décide aussitôt de participer à la partie. L'autre n'est que trop heureux de remettre le couvert, à deux cette fois_ …

 **Lieu :** _Un couloir de Poudlard. Un endroit idéal, à ne pas en douter_.

 **Fin :** _Le/la meilleur(e) ami(e) de l'un des protagonistes débarque. Nonobstant que les deux soient à poils et recouverts de semence, il/elle accepte aussitôt ce nouvel amour. Awww_.

* * *

La très respectable professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall, était très secrète quant à sa vie privée. Jamais elle n'a livré le moindre indice sur sa famille, sur le type d'homme ou de femme qui lui plaisait, ou même sur sa couleur favorite. Quoique pour ce dernier point, le rouge devait sans doute être dans les favoris.

Pourtant, malgré toute cette dissimulation, l'honorable directrice de la maison Gryffondor était une femme charmante, qui méritait d'être connue. Elle avait des centres d'intérêts tout à fait intéressants, une conversation loin d'être ennuyeuse, et un goût particulier au niveau des hommes qu'elle aimait. A présent qu'elle était directrice de Poudlard, suite au regretté décès de feu Albus Dumbledore, l'écossaise avait plus de temps libre qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu.

C'était déroutant, d'avoir autant de temps pour soi, et de ne savoir qu'en faire. Depuis que la reconstruction de Poudlard était terminée, depuis que les choses roulaient à merveille sous sa direction, elle s'était longtemps cherché un passe-temps. Elle avait bien essayé de collectionner les sucreries moldues, comme son prédécesseur, mais elle n'avait guère tenu plus de deux jours. Elle avait aussi essayé la lecture de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, à l'instar de son ancienne élève, Hermione Granger. Mais elle avait abandonné au bout de trois pages sur le traité des conventions sociales observées chez les elfes de maison au XVIème siècle.

A force de chercher quoi faire, la directrice de l'école de magie de Grande-Bretagne avait fini par s'abandonner à ses rêveries. Si elles étaient d'abord innocentes, et qu'elle fantasmait sur le style de vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir si elle n'avait pas décidé de devenir professeur, elles avaient vite dérivées. Elles étaient devenues plus… intimes. Seule, dans son grand bureau, elle s'était mise à imaginer son homme idéal. Très vite, ses pensées étaient encombrées de cette silhouette athlétique qui n'avait pas de visage. Ses rêves, la nuit, étaient de plus en plus chauds, de plus en plus osés. Mais ça ne restait que des rêves.

Pourtant, au fil du temps, l'envie de retrouver ces sensations orgasmiques et oniriques l'avait titillée. Elle profitait parfois de trouver une salle de classe vide pour s'initier à cette pratique qu'elle avait longtemps tenu pour « sale » et « gênante ». Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, son fantasme prenait forme. Après la silhouette sportive de son homme idéal était venu son style vestimentaire (surtout lorsqu'elle s'imaginait qu'il lui offrait un striptease époustouflant). Puis, alors qu'elle fantasmait sur un homme svelte et musclé, engoncé dans l'uniforme de la maison Gryffondor, il est apparu très vite qu'elle avait un faible pour la couleur de cheveux rousse. Et, peu à peu, son fantasme a pris corps, et elle a retrouvé l'un de ses anciens élèves dans le portrait dressé mentalement.

Elle se sentait coupable. Il était bien plus jeune qu'elle, et n'avait sans doute aucune idée de la place qu'il tenait dans les rêveries de son ancienne professeur de métamorphose. Mais malgré cette culpabilité, l'écossaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se documenter sur ce qu'il devenait. Apprendre qu'il était toujours célibataire fut hautement érotique. Tellement qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus souvent l'envie de se faire plaisir en pensant à lui.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une nuit, alors que la respectable directrice remontait à son bureau, elle fut prise d'une envie subite. Personne ne traînait plus dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Les élèves dormaient, les professeurs aussi, et les fantômes faisaient Merlin savait quoi, Merlin savait où. Se mordillant la lèvre avec anxiété, mais aussi avec impatience, l'ancienne Gryffondor s'adossa à côté d'une armure, dans un renfoncement du couloir. Ses doigts agiles trouvèrent aisément une faille dans sa tenue, s'infiltrant souplement sous sa robe de sorcière et sa jupe écossaise.

Son souffle se fit rapidement plus lourd, alors qu'elle glissait la pulpe de ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte, et qu'elle massa son intimité déjà moite. Fermant les yeux, l'animagus se laissa aller à sn fantasme, imaginant la stature athlétique de son ancien élève. Elle haletait presque quand, dans son fantasme, il finissait son striptease et venait la plaquer avec autorité contre le mur. Ses doigts s'agitaient plus rapidement contre sa perle intime, alors que sa culotte était de plus en plus trempée. Minerva McGonagall avait peut-être soixante-quinze ans, mais elle était aussi excitée qu'une jeune fille en fleur. Elle n'était pas innocente non plus, et son savoir-faire s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus développé durant ces derniers mois que dans toute sa vie.

Alors que son fantasme atteignait le point critique, au moment où l'ancien Gryffondor la pénétrait activement, et avec une fougue impétueuse, l'honorable directrice arriva au point culminant de son plaisir, frottant frénétiquement son clitoris gonflé, glissant deux doigts dans son antre ruisselante. Elle s'arqua contre le mur, électrifiée par la vague de plaisir qui la consuma, et ne put se retenir de gémir le nom de son amant imaginaire.

« **Oh, oui, Ronald !** »

La tête renversée contre le mur, l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose sentait ses jambes qui devenaient flageolante. Pourtant, malgré son état échevelé et tremblant, elle se ressaisit immédiatement au son de la lourde respiration qui résonna soudain non loin d'elle, suivit d'un bruit sourd, comme lorsque quelqu'un se rejetait brusquement contre un mur pour ne pas être vu. Elle n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps pour que le propriétaire de ce souffle se montre. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de saisir sa baguette, encore embrumée de son plaisir solitaire.

« **Oh professeur, depuis le temps que j'en rêve** , marmonna l'arrivant d'une voix rauque.

— **Mr Weasley ?** s'étonna alors l'écossaise en laissant retomber sa main contre le mur. »

Elle était à mi-chemin entre la honte de s'être fait surprendre par l'acteur principal de ses fantasmes, et l'excitation de le voir aussi… réceptif à ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre.

« **Vous n'imaginez même pas l'ampleur de mon désir, professeur** , gronda le rouquin en s'approchant de plus belle. **Toutes ces années, j'ai attendu. J'ai pris mon mal en patience, gagnant en expérience pour vous plaire. Toutes ces années** , soupira-t-il en arrivant contre elle, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. »

L'ancienne professeur de métamorphose ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Une partie d'elle était secrètement ravie de ces aveux, alors qu'une autre lui enjoignait de le repousser, que ce n'était pas moralement acceptable. Mais quand les lèvres de l'ancien Gryffondor suçotèrent la peau tendre de son cou, toutes les objections que pouvait avoir la conscience de l'animagus s'évanouirent.

« **Oh, Ronald** , soupira-t-elle en venant l'agripper par la nuque. »

Elle l'embrassa avec tant de ferveur que le rouquin se plaqua contre elle, lui faisant deviner son érection d'une taille impressionnante en la frottant contre sa cuisse. Il commença par laisser ses mains explorer le corps vénérable de la directrice au travers de sa robe de sorcière. Mais, bien vite, il perdit patience et la retroussa sur sa taille, de même que la jupe écossaise. Minerva hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir tandis qu'il arrachait sans ménagement sa culotte trempée, venant glisser ses doigts épais contre sa fente encore gonflée et sensible.

Ne désirant pas être en reste, elle fit descendre ses mains le long de son dos, le griffant avec ferveur alors qu'il explorait son intimité rougie, jusqu'à arriver à la ceinture qui maintenait le jean sur ses hanches étroites. Elle batailla quelque peu, n'étant pas habituée à ces frusques moldues, mais finalement, elle réussit à la déboucler et fit glisser le vêtement sur les cuisses de son ancien élève.

Mordillant ses lèvres, le Weasley ne tarda pas à faire dériver sa bouche avide contre l'oreille de la directrice, lui susurrant des cochonneries hautement érotiques, faisant frissonner l'écossaise d'impatience. Il avoua avoir emmagasiné pas mal d'expérience afin d'être à sa hauteur, dévoilant sans complexe qu'il n'avait pas hésité à flirter et à séduire chaque femme du château. D'un rire rauque, elle finit par réussir à libérer l'imposante baguette de chair de son ancien élève, faisant descendre le caleçon sur ses cuisses. Il se frotta à elle, agitant toujours ses doigts dans son antre humide, afin de faire glisser les vêtements plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui tombent sur les chevilles.

« **Je vous veux, professeur** , finit-il par lâcher d'un ton pressant et qui ne laissait pas de place à la protestation. »

Sans plus attendre, il arrêta ses sollicitations digitales pour saisir la directrice par les hanches, et la plaquer plus haut sur le mur. Elle entoura ses hanches de ses cuisses, encore agile pour son âge, et il la pénétra alors avec vigueur, se frayant aisément un passage dans cette inimité lubrifiée quoiqu'étonnement étroite.

« **Plus fort** , commanda alors Minerva, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de Ron, contractant ses muscles pour répondre à ses coups de reins. »

Il obéit, et il la pilonnait à présent avec force, haletant et grognant sous le plaisir qui irradiait son corps. Dans la fièvre qui le saisit, il poussa même le vice jusqu'à venir mordre la peau tendre du cou de l'animagus, finissant par lui faire une belle marque, un beau suçon à arborer. Il releva la tête, un sourire pervers déformant ses lèvres.

« **Vous n'imaginez même pas tout ce que j'ai toujours eu envie de vous faire, professeur** , gronda-t-il en poussant rapidement, faisant claquer ses hanches contre les cuisses écartées de l'écossaise.

— **Alors montrez-moi, Ronald** , répondit la concernée dans un soupir rauque, entrant sans complexe dans le fantasme qui agitait son ancien étudiant. »

Avec un rictus sournois, le lion se retira soudainement, faisant gémir son amante de frustration.

« **A quatre pattes** , ordonna-t-il d'une voix sourde, en se délestant de son jean et de son caleçon qui étaient restés sur ses chevilles. »

Attrapant sa baguette rapidement, il les déshabilla totalement d'un simple mouvement, avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol dallé. Sa large main enveloppa son sexe alors qu'il s'écartait de la directrice et l'observait se mettre en position. Il serrait sa chair enflammée avec ardeur et sa main faisait de rapides allers-et-retours sur la rigidité mâle. Quand il jugea que c'était bon, que Minerva était assez cambrée pour lui, il s'agenouilla derrière elle et revint investir son antre rougie, faisant claquer son bassin contre ses fesses. Elle gémissait sans retenue, certaine que personne ne les entendrait. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure après tout. Enfin, normalement.

Après dix minutes d'intenses coups de reins, le rouquin n'en pouvait plus. Rouge, il haletait autant que sa compagne. Mais son regard brillait toujours de cette concupiscence avide alors qu'il besognait son ancienne professeur. Cette dernière se cambra brusquement, le plaisir dévastateur de l'orgasme déferlant dans son corps mûr, alors qu'il agrippait ses hanches avec force.

« **Pour votre âge, vous êtes encore endurante, professeur** , félicita-t-il d'un un grognement, avant de s'extraire totalement de son intimité bouillante. »

Il se plaça devant elle, insolemment, alors qu'il lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger.

« **J'ai toujours voulu faire ça** , lui confia-t-il en venant se masturber au-dessus de son visage. »

Il l'observait avec passion, avec que sa main s'agitait frénétiquement sur sa virilité tendue. Minerva observait avec un désir avide le gland violacé qui suintait devant elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se lâcher avec un grognement rauque. Plusieurs jets de semence atterrirent sur le visage de l'écossaise qui avait relevé ses prunelles vers le visage contracté de plaisir du rouquin. Elle-même avait jouit, quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'il la prenait avec force. Et voir ce même plaisir sur les traits de son fantasme, c'était indescriptible.

Haletant, Ron s'adossa finalement contre le mur, sa main caressant presque paresseusement sa vigueur mâle qui -lentement- perdait de sa dureté. Il souriait, une expression apaisée détendant ses traits. Minerva s'assit sur ses talons, léchant ses lèvres avec une félicité semblable à la sienne.

« **J'avais tellement envie de vous, professeur** , soupira l'homme avec un sourire comblé. **Je ne serais pas contre reproduire ça, si vous le voulez bien.** »

La directrice allait acquiescer, toute velléité de protestation de la part de sa conscience ayant disparu avec l'orgasme fulgurant qu'il venait de lui prodiguer, quand un bruit de course lui fit dresser l'oreille.

« **Ron ! Ah, tu es là. Oh, bonjour professeur. Euh. Kingsley attend dans votre bureau professeur. Ron, j'suis fier de toi mec, je savais bien que tu finirais par y arriver.** »

Sous les yeux éberlués de l'animagus, Harry Potter venait de débarquer. Après un temps de flottement, où il avait laissé son regard alterner de l'un à l'autre dans un état de confusion intense, il s'était vite reprit et ses yeux avaient brillés de malice. A présent, il posait ses prunelles émeraude sur l'écossaise avec un soupçon d'amusement, mais nulle trace de jugement.

« **Vous venez ? Kingsley était plutôt impatient quand on est arrivés. Heureusement que j'avais la carte des maraudeurs pour vous retrouver.** »

* * *

Bon, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu, que ça vous a fait rire ou sourire et que vous ne pensez pas avoir perdu votre temps :)

A bientôt pour un prochain OS (je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire le pairing, il s'agit de Rodolphus Lestrange et de Poppy Pomfresh) !


	2. 2 - Rodolphus Lestrange & Poppy Pomfresh

Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors, tout d'abord, je tenais à dire que cet OS m'avait été inspiré par le générateur de fanfiction "Bang-Bang Cul-Cul" de _Dupond-et-Dupont_ ( http:#/#/archiveofourown.#org/works/4271400 _enlevez les #_ ). Mais, comme je n'aime pas écrire des slash, et que j'ai tenu à garder une certaine liberté dans l'écriture, je me suis permise de corriger certains trucs. Et d'en enlever d'autres. Voilà.

Mais donc, avant tout, cet OS m'a été inspiré par ce générateur qui m'a bien fait rire. Et il n'est pas à exclure (voire il est fort probable) que j'en reposte d'autres dans le même genre par la suite.

Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir, c'est que le rating **M** n'est pas là pour rien. C'est même la composante essentielle de cet OS.

Bref, je vous laisse avec la description de ce que le générateur modifié par mes soins m'a apporté, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture par la suite. Je vous retrouve juste en bas !

* * *

 **Personnage A :** _Rodolphus Lestrange_.

 **Personnage B :** _Poppy Pompfresh_.

 **Ooc ? :** _Réduisez la personnalité de vos protagonistes à un ou deux traits de caractères, les plus marqués. Faudrait pas trop leur donner de la profondeur non plus, ce n'est pas le lieu._ (Bien que je ne sois pas sûre que ça soit bien respectée, cette partie :/)

 **Contexte :** _Les protagonistes jouent à action et vérité. Ne vous perdez pas à essayer de développer une psychologie avec les vérités, passez directement aux actions chaudes qui dérapent vers le lemon._

 **Lieu :** _Sur un tapis en peau de bête. Ne demandez pas où, ça n'a pas grande importance. Ni même ce que fait ce tapis ici._

 **Fin :** _Quelques semaines plus tard, personnage B découvre qu'il est enceint ! Comment cela est-ce possible ? Ce n'est pas grave, ils décident de l'élever ensemble avec tout leur amour._

* * *

« **Action ou vérité ?** »

La voix du Serpentard tira l'infirmière de ses rêveries. Elle l'observa un instant, se demandant ce qui avait pu la pousser à accepter de jouer à ce jeu.

Pourtant, au début, tout était innocent. Rodolphus Lestrange était arrivé à l'infirmerie parce qu'il s'était pris un cognard durant le match de Quidditch. Poppy avait rapidement viré les visiteurs, indésirables parce que le vert et argent avait besoin de repos, et s'était occupé de réparer tous les os brisés. Non seulement le cognard lui avait laissé une belle marque rouge et violacée sur les côtes, mais il l'avait en plus déstabilisé. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était disloqué une dizaine d'autres os, tombant de son balais et se ramassant durement sur le sol.

Elle l'avait laissé se reposer, parce qu'il n'y avait que le sommeil qui pourrait aider les potions à agir. Elle s'était occupée des autres patients, et elle avait laissé sortir pratiquement tous ceux qui étaient présents pour ses soins. Il ne restait plus que le jeune Lestrange et le jeune Lupin, le soir venu. Quand l'heure fut venue, l'infirmière avait accompagné Remus près du Saule Cogneur, et l'avait laissé rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante afin de vivre sa transformation éloigné de tout risque de blesser quelqu'un.

C'est quand elle était revenu que la situation avait évolué. Le Serpentard était réveillé, et il désirait ardemment rejoindre sa salle commune. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis. Elle voulait être sûre avant de le laisser sortir. Il avait alors proposé un marché qui -sur le coup- lui avait paru tout à fait raisonnable. Il acceptait de rester pour la nuit, mais il désirait pouvoir choisir la façon dont allait se dérouler celle-ci. Pensant qu'il désirait surtout pouvoir manger à sa faim et lire ou faire Merlin seul sait quoi d'autre que font les jeunes étudiants, Poppy avait accepté.

Ce n'est qu'après le repas, copieux au demeurant, qu'elle avait compris qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Mais elle avait accepté le marché, et elle accordait de la valeur à sa parole. Alors, courageusement, l'ancienne Poufsouffle avait accepté de jouer à un jeu.

« **Vérité** , lança-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Elle n'était pas aussi courageuse, tout compte fait. Depuis le début du jeu, elle n'avait fait que des « vérités ». Et quand elle devait lancer des « actions » à l'étudiant, elle se cantonnait à des choses plutôt neutres. Trouver la fiole de potion de sommeil parmi les autres fioles, faire un lit au carré sans magie, ce genre de chose.

Depuis quelques minutes, toutefois, le Serpentard avait orienté ses questions sur une voie moins anodine.

« **A quelle âge as-tu perdu ta virginité ?** »

Et il la tutoyait, en plus. Ils n'avaient pas tant d'écarts que ça, niveau âge. Elle n'avait que dix ans de plus que lui. Mais, tout de même, ça la choquait. Un peu.

« **C'est inconvenant, comme question** , tenta-t-elle d'éluder, assise en tailleur sur le tapis en peau de bête de son bureau. »

Il sourit, sournoisement. Étirant ses longues jambes sur ce même tapis, Rodolphus s'appuya sur un coude, s'installant à la façon des romains, dans les méridiennes. Il haussa un sourcil d'un air entendu.

« **C'est le but, Poppy, c'est le but** , susurra-t-il de sa voix chaude. »

L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom était délicieux. Elle n'aurait pas cru fondre en entendant ces deux syllabes. Mais dans la bouche du Serpentard, ça sonnait comme une invitation à la débauche. Elle ne doutait d'ailleurs pas de ce qu'il avait en tête, tout compte fait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le regard qu'il lui lançait, comme s'il cherchait à voir au travers de son uniforme d'infirmière.

« **Dix-neuf ans** , laissa-t-elle finalement tomber, gardant sagement ses mains sur ses genoux couverts des collants blancs de l'uniforme. **Action ou vérité ?**

— **Action** , lâcha-t-il sans aucune hésitation. »

Se mordillant la lèvre avec nervosité, l'infirmière réfléchit quelques instants.

« **Tu vas refaire le bandage que tu as à la cheville** , lança-t-elle finalement, à court d'idées. »

Sans la quitter des yeux, le serpent redressa le buste et ses doigts s'activèrent sur sa cheville. Déglutissant difficilement, Poppy fixa ses longs doigts agiles qui défaisaient les bandes, avant de refaire l'entremêlement compliqué qui entourait sa cheville. Elle eut cependant le temps de voir que la plaie était presque résorbée avant qu'il ne repose le pansement contre sa peau blessée.

« **Action ou vérité ?** »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire « vérité », comme depuis le début. Mais, elle ne sut pourquoi, c'est une toute autre réponse qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« **Action** , lâcha-t-elle avec audace, sans l'avoir prémédité.

— **Enfin** , soupira-t-il. »

Ses prunelles sombres brillaient de contentement et de quelque chose que l'infirmière ne parvenait pas encore à définir.

« **Viens m'embrasser** , finit-il par murmurer en ne la quittant pas du regard. »

Un moment de panique saisit l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Les mains fébriles, elle hésita.

« **Tu préfères que je choisisse un gage** , interrogea-t-il comme elle mettait du temps à se décider.

— **J'imagine que le gage serait encore plus… Déplacé** , soupira-t-elle, comme par dépit. »

Mais ce n'est pas du dépit qu'elle ressentait. En vérité, une sournoise et insidieuse excitation faisait son chemin en elle depuis le début de ce jeu. Le cœur battant vivement, elle se releva, se rapprochant à genoux du Serpentard à moitié allongé, et se pencha vers lui.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait finalement enfin laisser libre court à cette passion qu'il parvenait à voir en elle, malgré la retenue et la timidité dont elle faisait preuve, il fut déçu de constater que le contact de ces lèvres pulpeuses se fit sur sa joue. Il ne l'avait pas prévue, cette ruse. Il n'avait pas pensé à anticiper, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il jouait avec ses camarades. Cette ancienne Poufsouffle avait un côté très Serpentard, parfois, songeait-il en la voyant regagner sa place. Un petit sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres désirables. Il réprima un grondement impatient. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté son marché, des idées très peu orthodoxes hantaient son esprit en ébullition.

« **Action ou vérité ?** »

Elle souriait d'un air satisfait, en plus. Il la fixa un instant du regard, avant de lâcher un « vérité » inattendu. Elle voulait jouer ? Très bien. Il allait peaufiner son plan d'attaque.

« **Mmh. Quel est ton plus grand regret ?** »

Non, Poppy n'avait pas poussé l'audace plus loin. D'ailleurs, elle lui venait d'où, cette audace ? Mais il hocha la tête, comme il prenait la mesure du caractère de l'infirmière au travers de son comportement.

« **Ne pas avoir tenté de te draguer plus tôt** , avoua-t-il carrément, la fixant intensément pour jauger sa réaction. »

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Elle rougit si brusquement, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il afficha alors son petit sourire satisfait en s'appuyant plus sur son coude, nonchalant, et posa à son tour la question type du jeu.

« **Action** , s'enhardit-elle de nouveau, comme encouragée par son précédent exploit. »

Il sourit d'un air suffisant. Elle pensait pouvoir le rouler à nouveau ? Rodolphus n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Elle n'était qu'une ancienne Poufsouffle, elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec lui. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il s'en assurerait.

« **Je veux te voir nue. Complètement nue, sans aucun vêtement.** »

Il eut un nouveau rictus satisfait en voyant ses joues s'enflammer. Si elle avait pensé à se délester du tablier blanc et affirmer qu'elle se sentait nue sans lui, elle était coincée. Il rit doucement alors qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir obtempérer.

« **Je peux aussi te donner le gage, si tu préfères.** »

Elle secoua vivement la tête devant son air goguenard. Elle était certaine qu'il serait pire que l'action en elle-même, et elle ne se trompait pas. Rodolphus pouvait être très manipulateur, et très sournois.

Elle se leva doucement, comme pour espérer qu'il lui dise qu'il plaisantait en fait, et commença à délacer le tablier qui ceignait sa taille. Le regard attentif, Rodolphus ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Alors que l'étoffe tombait par terre, ne provoquant qu'un infime bruissement en touchant la peau de Nundu étalée près de l'âtre, Poppy marqua un instant d'hésitation. Puis elle s'accroupit et délia les lacets de ses bottines avant de les poser soigneusement à côté. Déglutissant, elle se redressa, et ses doigts tremblants vinrent accrocher les boutons de sa robe, les défaisant un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse faire glisser le tissu contre sa peau. Sans regarder le Serpentard, l'ancienne Poufsouffle enjamba la robe tombée en corolle à ses pieds, et passa ses pouces dans l'élastique souple de son collant, qu'elle fit descendre doucement vers ses chevilles.

Rodolphus ne perdait pas une seule seconde de cette vision fascinante. Sous sa robe austère, l'infirmière était très belle. Elle avait une silhouette magnifique, avec des formes pile là où il le fallait. Sa poitrine, haute et ferme, se dressait de façon arrogante malgré le carcan de soie d'Acromantule qui la retenait. Sa taille était fine, et il rêvait d'y poser ses longues mains adroites. Il brûlait d'agripper les hanches pleines de Poppy, et son désir ne fit que grimper alors qu'il l'observait faire glisser sa culotte blanche le long de ses cuisses, dévoilant un triangle de boucles aussi brunes que sa crinière.

Il réprima un soupir lascif quand il la vit passer ses mains dans son dos, dégrafant le soutien-gorge et libérant enfin ses orbes de chair gonflées. Serrant les poings contre ses cuisses, le Serpentard luttait pour ne pas dévoiler le trouble qui l'agitait en cet instant. Heureusement, l'infirmière ne le regardait pas. Pas encore.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ne tarda pas à relever les yeux, avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur la peau du léopard géant. Elle ne se plaça pas en tailleur, comme précédemment, mais ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, masquant au regard de l'étudiant ses formes généreuses et son intimité soyeuse.

« **Action ou vérité ?** Lança-t-elle de nouveau, d'une voix déterminée. »

Poppy était peut-être une Poufsouffle, mais elle ne manquait pas d'audace. Surtout que cette étrange situation lui plaisait, finalement. Elle se sentait toujours gênée, mais quelque chose en elle s'agitait alors qu'elle se montrait sous son jour le plus vulnérable. Rodolphus ne souriait plus autant qu'avant. Il la fixait avec, au fond des yeux, une lueur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir.

« **Action** , répondit-il d'une voix sourde. »

L'infirmière sourit et, déterminée à ce qu'ils soient sur un point d'égalité, lui demanda à son tour de se dénuder. Ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup moins de gêne qu'elle, lui permettant d'observer son corps sculpté par le Quidditch avec une attention autre que médicale. Elle se permit d'admirer ses biceps, qui se contractaient alors qu'il repliait les bras pour ôter le tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait. Son regard dériva sur les abdominaux qu'il avait développé à force de faire du sport, puis plus bas, suivant le mouvement de ces longs doigts agiles d'Attrapeur, quand il fit glisser son pantalon et son caleçon d'un même geste.

Poppy réprima un gémissement sourd alors qu'il dévoilait sans pudeur une érection impressionnante. Elle se sentait étrangement euphorique. Le mélange de ce désir qu'il lui inspirait, et flatteur en songeant qu'elle était sûrement responsable de cette rigidité mâle.

« **Action ou vérité ?** »

Elle déglutit à nouveau. Enhardie pour la tournure que prenaient les évènements, elle n'eut aucun scrupule à choisir la première solution. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait, et lui fit signe de se lever.

« **Laisses-moi te toucher** , lâcha-t-il dans un murmure en s'approchant d'elle. »

Il ne tenta rien avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête. Mais après, il se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à se coller contre elle, dans son dos. Elle sentait son érection qui appuyait sur ses fesses rebondies, et elle frémit violemment. Il lui arracha des frissons en laissant la pulpe de ses doigts effleurer la peau de ses bras, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules. Sans lui demander l'autorisation, il défit son chignon stricte, et il laissa retomber la cascade de boucles sombres sur ses épaules nues avant d'y enfouir son nez, humant longuement le doux parfum de vanille qui s'en échappait. Il adorait la vanille, et encore plus maintenant.

Poppy expira soudainement quand le Serpentard fit descendre ses mains contre ses côtes, venant flatter sa taille svelte et agripper ses hanches épanouies. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre lui, et le cœur de l'infirmière manqua quelques battements alors qu'elle sentait la tension de son membre qui insistait contre ses fesses. Rodolphus fit doucement remonter ses mains, prenant en coupe ses globes de chair qui pointaient fièrement, avant de pencher la tête pour embrasser presque délicatement son cou sensible, venant mordiller ensuite le lobe de son oreille. L'une de ses mains s'enhardit et descendit contre son ventre, puis plus bas encore. D'un doigt, il explora les boucles soyeuses qui protégeaient l'intimité de sa compagne.

« **Action ou vérité** , lança-t-elle soudainement, d'une voix plus ferme que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer. »

Elle le sentit sourire contre son cou, et c'est la première option qu'il choisit, le lui faisant savoir en le lui susurrant au creux de l'oreille.

« **Embrasse-moi** , soupira-t-elle alors qu'il n'avait pas arrêté son exploration. »

Le Serpentard mordilla encore un peu le lobe de son oreille, avant de la faire se retourner. Il était grand. Un peu plus que Poppy. Ses lèvres fines s'incurvèrent en un sourire malicieux, et il se pencha doucement vers elle. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, les lippes de l'étudiant se posèrent sur sa joue. Elle en gémit de frustration, et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il ne s'embarrassa pas d'autres questions, et il détourna son trajet initial pour venir fondre sur ses lèvres, les capturant en un baiser impérieux.

L'infirmière ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à cette sollicitation, et c'est avec une ferveur renouvelée qu'elle lui livra le passage entre ses lèvres. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, il ne cessait pas de caresser le velours de sa peau, et ses mains terminèrent leur course contre ses fesses, la serrant plus fort contre lui, lui faisant sentir toute l'étendue du désir qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle ne fut pas en reste non plus, et elle s'accrocha à sa nuque comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Dans un grognement sourd, le Serpentard rompit l'étreinte de leurs lèvres, mordillant au passage cette chair gonflée, avant de pousser la jeune femme à s'agenouiller. Elle ne protesta pas, excitée par leur jeu, et il l'observa avec un pétillement de malice au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

« **Action ou vérité ?** »

L'ancienne Poufsouffle fut tentée de répondre par la seconde option, pour le faire languir, mais la vue de cette baguette tendue près de son visage lui fit reconsidérer sa réponse. Et elle opta pour la première, naturellement.

« **Suce-moi** , ordonna-t-il d'un ton bourru. »

Si l'infirmière était mal à l'aise, au début, c'était principalement parce qu'elle ne cautionnait pas les relations entre un membre du personnel de Poudlard et un étudiant. Mais leur jeu lui avait fait changer quelque peu d'avis. Après tout, il était majeur, et en dernière année. Son dossier indiquait qu'il avait eu ses dix-sept ans en janvier dernier. Et il ne restait qu'un mois de cours. Par ailleurs, elle n'était pas si vieille que ça. A vingt-sept ans, elle ne trouvait pas ça si choquant que ça de coucher avec un homme de dix ans son cadet.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la brunette se lécha les lèvres alors que ses doigts fins s'enroulaient autour de la chair brûlante. L'étudiant laissa un soupir rauque s'échapper de ses lèvres, et il posa ses grandes mains contre le crâne de la jeune femme. Elle ne le fit pas languir très longtemps. Juste assez pour s'humidifier les lèvres.

Quand elle le prit en bouche, Rodolphus ne put réprimer un gémissement sourd. L'écrin chaud de sa bouche était un plaisir encore plus grand que dans son fantasme. Fermant les yeux, il bascula sa tête vers l'arrière alors qu'elle le faisait pénétrer plus profondément encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les cannelures de sa gorge se resserrer sur sa chair palpitante. Sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fermement aux boucles sombres, et il l'incita à aller plus vite dans ses mouvements. Un râle satisfait quitta sa gorge alors qu'elle lui prodiguait une fellation intense et plaisante. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'austère infirmière puisse être si douée dans ce domaine. Comme quoi, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait.

Alors que Poppy se plaisait à le goûter, à le sentir trembler et inspirer brusquement, il l'éloigna soudain, la forçant à s'allonger contre la peau de bête avant de s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses. Quand il y passa un doigt inquisiteur, il put constater qu'elle était plus que moite. Leur petit jeu n'avait fait que l'exciter. Il sourit alors d'un air satisfait, avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa poitrine arrogante. Il suçota la pointe de ses tétons durcis, mordillant à peine, avant de laisser ses lèvres descendre, embrassant presque avec ferveur les contours de sa poitrine, laissant sa langue tracer une traînée brûlante jusqu'à son nombril.

Le Serpentard s'y arrêta un instant, embrassant malicieusement sa peau tendre, avant de continuer son chemin. Il évita le triangle de boucles soyeuses, préférant mordiller légèrement la peau tendre de l'intérieur des cuisses de l'infirmière. A chaque halètement, il sentait son sexe pulser, impatient. Mais il prit son temps, et ses doigts préparèrent le passage, l'arrivée de sa langue agile. Il s'attarda d'abord sur sa petite perle, gonflée de désir, la frottant doucement, puis fermement, avant de venir l'aspirer délicatement. Un index s'aventura entre ses lèvres intimes, caressant la peau aussi douce que de la soie, s'insinuant dans les tendres replis pour explorer son intimité humide. Elle s'arqua soudainement contre sa main alors qu'il touchait de la pulpe de son doigt cette petite surface légèrement rugueuse. Il sourit, aspirant de plus belle sa perle gonflée, et réitéra son mouvement.

« **Rodolphus** , laissa-t-elle échapper dans un soupir, alors que ses mains venaient s'agripper à sa courte crinière sombre. »

Il sourit à nouveau, et il laissa tranquille son clitoris rougi pour venir remplacer son index avec sa langue. Poppy gémit sourdement, et ses hanches se levèrent comme pour aller à la rencontre de la bouche qui embrassait si bien entre ses cuisses. Il la maintint au sol d'une main, et poursuivit ses attentions buccales.

« **Rodolphus, je t'en prie** , finit-elle par gronder d'une voix sourde. »

Une expression satisfaite sur les traits, le Serpentard cessa sa douce torture, et remonta lentement en embrassant chaque parcelle de sa douce peau claire. Il finit par se positionner entre ses cuisses, et la pénétra d'un seul et long coup de rein. Elle gémit de plus belle, et s'agrippa à ses épaules en lui murmurant des encouragements. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps, et commença à la pilonner avec toute la force de son désir. Elle entoura ses hanches de ses cuisses fermes, et répondit à ses mouvements avec fougue. Elle y mettait tellement d'entrain qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il était toutefois déterminée à la voir ivre de plaisir avant de se lâcher lui-aussi.

Merci Merlin, il réussit à se contenir quelques minutes de plus, et il eut le privilège de voir l'ancienne Poufsouffle se cambrer sous lui, ouvrant les lèvres dans un cri de jouissance rauque. Il gémit également, et accéléra le rythme pour finalement venir se libérer en elle dans un dernier et puissant coup de rein.

A bout de souffle, les deux amants restèrent enlacés un moment. Ils étaient tellement bien qu'ils finirent par s'endormir de la sorte, d'ailleurs. Couchés sur la peau du Nundu d'Afrique orientale, près de l'âtre éteinte.

 **ϟ**

La fin de l'année était arrivée. Les élèves étaient repartis par le Poudlard Express. Certains ne reviendraient pas l'année prochaine, à l'instar de Rodolphus Lestrange. D'autres y mettraient les pieds pour la première fois. Poppy le savait. Après ces deux premières semaines de vacances, toutefois, elle commençait à regretter l'absence du Serpentard. Ils avaient remis le couvert deux fois, avant la fin de l'année. Deux superbes parties de jambes-en-l'air. Sans précautions.

Dans leur fougue, dans leur désir, ils avaient oublié ce sort élémentaire que l'infirmière connaissait pourtant sur le bout des doigts. Et à présent, les conséquences de leur liaison sont arrivées. L'ancienne Poufsouffle était enceinte du Serpentard.

Un hibou avait été envoyé au jeune homme, plus tôt dans la matinée, lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Depuis, elle attendait avec anxiété de recevoir de ses nouvelles. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Elle ne le connaissait guère après tout. Serait-il en colère ? Triste ? Joyeux ? Violent peut-être ? Elle savait que les grandes familles de sang-pur, comme les Lestrange, toléraient assez mal les relations hors de leur cercle fermé.

Angoissée, l'infirmière faisait les cents pas dans son salon, posant parfois la main sur son ventre encore plat. Et s'il n'était pas content, est-ce qu'elle le garderait ? Ou bien utiliserait-elle cette potion pour avorter ? Elle ne savait pas encore. Elle ne se voyait pas élever un enfant toute seule. Et son travail, à Poudlard ? Non, définitivement, si le Serpentard n'était pas ravi, elle ne garderait pas l'enfant.

Elle en était là de ses préoccupations quand le sortilège d'alarme de sa cheminée se mit en route. Quelqu'un arrivait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle eut la surprise de voir apparaître un Rodolphus Lestrange tout échevelé.

« **Rodolphus ?** S'étonna-t-elle en le voyant de la sorte. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il la serra contre lui, la muselant d'un baiser fougueux et impérieux.

« **Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire attendre autant. J'ai dû me débarrasser des objections de mes parents, et de cette fiancée qu'ils m'ont choisie. Je les ai tous plantés au pied de l'autel** , affirma-t-il, fier comme un paon. »

L'infirmière ne sut que dire. Elle était trop surprise pour réagir.

« **J'ai bien réfléchi, et tu m'as manqué, pendant ces deux semaines. Je veux vivre avec toi, et on va élever cet enfant tous les deux, sans tenir compte des souhaits ringards de ma famille** , ajouta-t-il en la serrant contre lui. **Tu es heureuse ?**

— **Très. Très heureuse oui** , répondit-elle alors que ses lippes s'étiraient en un sourire ravi. »

Et c'est ainsi que Rodolphus Lestrange n'épousa pas Bellatrix Black, que Poppy Pomfresh devint la mère de faux-jumeaux appelés Hector et Venus, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut défait par un petit garçon d'un an. Définitivement défait. Oui oui oui.

* * *

Et un nouvel OS, rapidement. J'espère que ça vous a fait sourire :)

Alors, je sais qu'à la base, le générateur dont je me suis inspirée était fait pour se moquer des fic slashs bidons que l'on peut lire, mais... Je me laisse emporter par l'histoire à chaque fois, alors je doute que le résultat soit le même que celui espéré à la base.

Enfin, au moins, ça me fait un entraînement, moi qui espère écrire un jour un roman de ce type (pour adulte hein, pas un recueil de fanfictions héhé). Eh puis ouais, je suis là, à écrire des fanfictions, au lieu de faire avancer mon récit. Je sais.

Bref, bisous


	3. 3 - Olivier Dubois & Pansy Parkinson

Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors, tout d'abord, je tenais à dire que cet OS m'avait été inspiré par le générateur de fanfiction "Bang-Bang Cul-Cul" de _Dupond-et-Dupont_ ( http:#/#/archiveofourown.#org/works/4271400 _enlevez les #_ ). Mais, comme je n'aime pas écrire des slash, et que j'ai tenu à garder une certaine liberté dans l'écriture, je me suis permise de corriger certains trucs. Et d'en enlever d'autres. Voilà.

Mais donc, avant tout, cet OS m'a été inspiré par ce générateur qui m'a bien fait rire. Et il n'est pas à exclure (voire il est fort probable) que j'en reposte d'autres dans le même genre par la suite.

Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir, c'est que le rating **M** n'est pas là pour rien. C'est même la composante essentielle de cet OS.

Bref, je vous laisse avec la description de ce que le générateur modifié par mes soins m'a apporté, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture par la suite. Je vous retrouve juste en bas !

* * *

 **Personnage A :** _Olivier Dubois._

 **Personnage B :** _Pansy Parkinson._

 **Ooc ? :** _(J'ai abandonné cette catégorie, n'arrivant pas vraiment à les faire quitter les traits de caractère principaux de façon convenable)._

 **Contexte :** _L'un de vos personnages se masturbe en pensant à l'être aimé, et alors qu'il atteint la jouissance, il crie son nom. C'est à ce moment que le dénommé débarque et décide aussitôt de participer à la partie. L'autre n'est que trop heureux de remettre le couvert, à deux cette fois_ …

 **Lieu :** _Les vestiaires de Quidditch. De beaux jeunes mâles musclés qui se changent : classique mais efficace._

 **Fin :** _Ils s'endorment, bien heureux, mais après s'être nettoyés grâce à un sort, parce que bon hein_ _._

* * *

Après ce match Serpentard-Gryffondor haut en couleur, Olivier Dubois était heureux de prendre une douche. Il avait quitté les bancs de Poudlard depuis quatre ans déjà, et pourtant, il était toujours disponible pour remplacer au pied-levé son ancienne professeur de vol qui officiait en tant qu'arbitre. Ce jour-là, il était arrivé cinq minutes avant le début du match, et il n'avait pu retenir son excitation alors que les rouge et or menaient les Serpentards à la baguette. Il était heureux de leur victoire écrasante, même s'il avait fait preuve d'un professionnalisme sans faille lors de l'arbitrage. Bon, peut-être pas sans faille. Il admettait par-devers lui qu'il avait plus sévèrement sanctionné les vert et argent. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute aussi. Pendant les sept ans qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais pu les encadrer.

Souriant distraitement alors que le jet d'eau coulait sur sa peau hâlée, soulignant ses muscles fins entretenus par sa place au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch du Club de Flaquemare. Fermant les yeux, il revit la fin du match, quand l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avait subtilisé le vif d'or sous les yeux de la capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Un sourire satisfait incurvait ses lèvres fines. Pourtant, il se troubla bien vite alors que les traits de la vipère revenaient dans son esprit. Et pas que ses traits.

Appuyé contre le mur carrelé, le front posé près des mélangeurs de douche en cuivre, il songeait qu'elle était plutôt mignonne. Voire carrément sexy, avec sa tenue de Quidditch qui moulait ses formes pleines. Evoquant sa crinière brune, coupée au carré, qui encombrait parfois son visage alors qu'elle volait, Olivier laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé. Merlin, il adorerait passer ses longs doigts agiles dans ces boucles brunes si soigneusement disciplinées.

Le souffle devenant lourd, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor commençait à s'imaginer la douceur velouté de la peau de la vipère. Il rêvait de lui ôter cette robe de Quidditch si peu seyante, de découvrir son corps athlétique, de sentir ses cuisses fermes se resserrer autour de ses hanches… Serrant le poing contre le mur, l'ancien gardien de Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux. Voilà qu'il avait la gaule, à penser à ce petit bout de femme de quatre ans sa cadette.

Il s'écarta du mur, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Il régla même le mélangeur d'eau chaude au minimum, espérant qu'une douche froide calmerait ses ardeurs. Mais rien à faire. Il ne récolta qu'une chair de poule désagréable, alors que sa virilité se tendait toujours fièrement vers le mur aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Dans un grognement sourd, il se dépêcha de régler à nouveau le mélangeur de façon à pouvoir profiter de sa douche. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête l'image qu'il se faisait du corps nu de la capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il ne vit aucun mouvement à travers les parois opaques de sa cabine de douche. Plissant les yeux, secouant la tête pour chasser les boucles châtaines qui tombaient sur ses yeux, il inspira profondément. Et un léger sourire tordit ses lèvres bien dessinées.

Il était seul, dans les vestiaires. Il pouvait bien s'autoriser un petit plaisir solitaire. Après tout, qui le saurait ? Rassuré, Olivier ferma à nouveau les yeux et convoqua l'image de la vipère dans son esprit -bien qu'elle ne fut pas très loin de la surface- avant d'envelopper sa large protubérance mâle de ses doigts égratignés par de nombreux entraînements de Quidditch.

Rien que de penser à la douceur de sa peau de pêche, au délicieux arrondi de ses seins sous le tissu d'émeraude tendu sur son buste, il sentit un tressaillement parcourir sa queue. Il resserra plus fermement son étreinte dessus, entamant des mouvements de vas-et-viens rapides. Imaginer cette respectable petite sang-pur étendue sous lui, à la merci de son sexe de simple sorcier à l'ascendance sûrement entachée par la présence de moldus, c'était plus que jouissif. Des râles rauques franchirent ses lèvres alors qu'il s'imaginait la souiller de son sperme chaud, la voir haletante et brûlante d'envie pour lui, Olivier Dubois…

Rapidement, il atteignit le sommet de son plaisir. Avec des gestes vifs et assurés, il accéléra encore son rythme, haletant à présent, le visage levé vers le jet d'eau chaude qui coulait toujours. Il était presque rendu. Et finalement, ce fut l'explosion.

« **Oh, Pansy Parkinson, petite dépravée** , ne put s'empêcher de grogner l'ancien Gryffondor en se répandant généreusement contre les carreaux aux couleurs chaudes. »

Il sourit, satisfait, et se frotta doucement pour se nettoyer, orientant même le jet contre le mur pour nettoyer toute trace de son crime. Il se sentait mieux. Apaisé. Mais il ne serait pas douté un instant qu'une silhouette aux courbes alléchantes l'épiait depuis quelques minutes.

* * *

Ayant assisté sans le vouloir au spectacle de l'ancien Gryffondor qui se donnait du plaisir, la jeune Serpentard allait s'en aller. Voir ce show l'émoustillait, mais si elle se faisait passer pour une garce aux yeux des autres élèves de Poudlard, elle était néanmoins gênée de pénétrer ainsi l'intimité de quelqu'un. Surtout pour cette situation précise. Pourtant, alors qu'il finissait, elle se figea sur place en l'entendant prononcer son nom. D'abord interdite, la vipère finit par sourire plus largement.

Ainsi, l'autoritaire Olivier Dubois, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fanfaronner lorsqu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, venait de penser à elle pour se faire plaisir ? Voilà qui était intéressant à retenir. Elle comptait bien user de cette information pour son avantage. En user, et en abuser, évidemment, en bonne petite Serpentard qu'elle était. Observant sa silhouette virile qui se lavait, au travers des parois opaques de sa cabine de douche, elle souriait largement. Pourtant, elle ne prémédita pas ses actions suivantes. Elle pensait s'en aller, et faire chanter le gardien du Club de Flaquemare un peu plus tard.

Au lieu de cela, elle s'approcha de la cabine, et laissa glisser ses doigts sur la vitre en verre opacifié. Elle s'éloigna légèrement, le temps d'ôter sa robe de Quidditch aux couleurs de sa maison, et d'enlever tout tissu superflu, avant de revenir discrètement, pieds nus, vers le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Elle fit coulisser la paroi de verre et se glissa silencieusement dans la cabine, derrière l'ancien Gryffondor. Sa crinière brune, ébouriffée par le match, se lissa rapidement alors que l'eau coulait également sur elle.

« **Si seulement tu savais, Dubois** , ne put s'empêcher de narguer la petite peste. »

Il se retourna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il ne pensait pas avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Il allait sévèrement rabrouer l'impudente qui osait ainsi le déranger, avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de l'identité de l'impudente en question. Ouvrant la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte, il se contenta de dévisager l'intruse avec la grâce d'un Enormus à Babille. En face de lui, elle esquissa un sourire narquois et fit un pas en avant. Instinctivement, il recula. Mais la cabine de douche n'était pas très grande, et il se retrouva le dos collé contre la paroi, les mélangeurs de la douche s'enfonçant cruellement dans son dos.

« **Eh bien, le célèbre courage des Gryffondors ne serait-il finalement qu'une rumeur infondée ?** »

Elle prenait plaisir à le savoir déstabilisé. Mais elle sous-estimait la force de volonté de l'ancien gardien de Gryffondor. Son corps réagissait déjà à sa présence, et elle baissa lentement le regard -à dessein- vers la protubérance mâle qui se redressait. Si tôt après sa jouissance, il semblait déjà prêt à remettre ça. Physiquement, du moins.

Pensant avoir le contrôle, elle s'avança encore d'un pas, jusqu'à ce que la pointe érigée de ses seins lourds caresse le torse bien dessiné du joueur de Quidditch. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'empoigne brutalement par les épaules pour la coller contre le mur carrelé de la douche, inversant ainsi leurs positions. Un hoquet de stupéfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres entr'ouvertes, et le châtain esquissa un sourire malicieux.

« **Je vais te prouver qu'il ne faut pas juger trop vite, Parkinson** , clama-t-il en se penchant vers elle, écrasant sa poitrine contre ses pectoraux. »

Il ne lui demanda pas son avis, et lui déroba un baiser impétueux. Exigeant et fougueux, il força la barrière de ses lèvres en glissant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage triangulaire. Sa langue chercha sa jumelle, joueuse, impérieuse.

De surprise, Pansy se laissa faire. Elle lui abandonna les rênes de ce premier baiser, fondant agréablement sous ses caresses ardentes. Bien vite, elle l'agrippa par les épaules, le forçant à se coller contre elle encore plus intimement. Elle pouvait sentir son érection bouillante contre sa cuisse, et elle en était d'autant plus excitée.

Dans un grognement sourd, Olivier passa ses doigts au travers des mèches brunes alourdies par l'eau, ne se faisant pas prier pour se frotter contre elle, pour lui démontrer à quel point son corps de tentatrice lui faisait de l'effet. Elle gémit, et écarta les cuisses pour lui permettre de se loger entre elles, de se frotter au plus près qu'il était physiquement possible.

« **Merlin, tu me fais perdre la tête, petite vipère** , gronda l'ancien Gryffondor en libérant l'une de ses mains pour venir prendre en coupe la rondeur d'un sein moelleux. »

Elle gémit de plus belle, et ses hanches ondulèrent contre la virilité qui cognait contre elles. Olivier n'attendit pas d'autres encouragements, et il fit descendre sa main encore plus bas, délaissant sa poitrine désirable pour venir empoigner l'une de ses cuisses. Elle s'agrippait à lui, sans pudeur, et il ne marqua aucun temps d'arrêt avant de lui soulever la jambe pour l'enrouler autour de son bassin. Ses fesses se contractèrent quand la capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard mobilisa ses muscles afin que le reste de son corps suive et qu'elle ne se surélève, toujours plaquée entre lui et le mur de la douche.

Prenant ça comme une invitation, le châtain grommela quelques paroles d'une voix assourdies par le désir, et il ne s'embarrassa pas d'autres préliminaires avant de guider son sexe dans l'intimité trempée de sa partenaire. Pansy gémit de nouveau, contractant ses muscles intimes autour de l'épaisse raideur qui s'insinua sans douceur en elle. Ses ongles se plantèrent férocement dans ses épaules, et Olivier commença une série de vas-et-viens rapides et profonds.

« **Plus fort, Dubois** , réclama-t-elle d'une voix rauque. »

Elle nicha son nez dans le creux de l'épaule du châtain alors que ce dernier mettait plus de puissance dans ses coups de reins furieux. Grondant de plaisir, il maintenait ses cuisses contre lui, la pilonnant sans pitié. Bientôt, les gémissements de la brune se changèrent en cris. Elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces aux épaules robustes de son amant, et il grognait de plaisir en sentant les ongles s'enfoncer de plus belle dans sa chair.

Bientôt, il la sentit se contracter de plus belle. Le souffle court, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. Il sentait lui aussi le plaisir monter, langue de désir brûlante qui s'engouffrait dans son être avec la force d'un ouragan. Il accéléra encore, haletant, et il sentit le moment exacte où elle décolla. Il faut dire que la vipère n'y alla pas de mains mortes en plantant ses dents dans la peau tendre de son cou pour étouffer son cri de jouissance. Encore quelques coups de reins, et il se libéra en elle dans un grondement rauque.

Pansy était dans un autre monde. Engourdie de plaisir, elle s'agrippait tout ce qu'elle pouvait à son étalon qui ralentissait progressivement le rythme. Elle sut qu'il avait jouit peu après elle, l'ayant entendu jurer sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait soudainement. Finalement, il se retira d'elle avec un soupir satisfait. Laissant retomber ses cuisses, il la reposa doucement au sol sans cesser de l'étreindre. Le nez niché dans la crinière brune trempée, il sourit largement.

« **Oh, Pansy Parkinson, petite dépravée** , répéta-t-il, ses doigts caressant les flancs de son amante.

— **Si seulement tu savais, Dubois** , répliqua la vipère avec un petit rire de chatte satisfaite. »

Il se chargea d'éteindre le jet d'eau, tournant les mélangeurs de la douche au minimum, et l'entraîna avec elle en sortant de la cabine de douche. Dehors, le soleil s'était couché. Délaissant sa compagne, il gagna le banc où il avait posé ses affaires pour saisir sa baguette et verrouiller les vestiaires d'un geste souple. Il se tourna ensuite vers Pansy, un sourire doux flottant sur les lèvres. D'un sort informulé, il les sécha tous les deux, lançant le sort contraceptif en même temps. Simple précaution de sa part. Puis, toujours d'un informulé, l'ancien Gryffondor fit apparaître un tas de couvertures et de coussins dans un coin dégagé des vestiaires, leur créant un petit nid douillet.

« **Je ne sais pas toi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de partir tout de suite** , souffla-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu. »

Observant le tas de couvertures, la brunette hocha lentement la tête.

« **Ma foi, moi non plus.** »

Elle reporta son regard vers lui, et recula vers le lit improvisé d'un pas souple et félin. Olivier l'observa un moment, le désir faisant flamber ses prunelles noisette, avant de souffler lourdement.

« **Merlin m'en soit témoin, tu vas me rendre fou** , gronda-t-il avant de la rejoindre d'un pas vif. »

* * *

Ils avaient remis le couvert encore deux fois. Ce n'est qu'ensuite, épuisés et propre grâce à un sort, qu'ils se lovèrent dans les couvertures, le lion enlaçant tendrement la vipère contre son torse. Fourbus, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Et voilà le troisième OS de la série. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je ne peux pas encore vous dire le prochain, parce que je n'ai pas tiré les dés, mais j'avoue que je m'amuse comme une folle en voyant certains couples totalement improbables, donc ça ne devrait pas tarder.

A la prochaine !


	4. 4 - Fenrir Greyback & OC (Artemis Rowle)

Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors, tout d'abord, je tenais à dire que cet OS m'avait été inspiré par le générateur de fanfiction "Bang-Bang Cul-Cul" de _Dupond-et-Dupont_ ( http:#/#/archiveofourown.#org/works/4271400 _enlevez les #_ ). Mais, comme je n'aime pas écrire des slash, et que j'ai tenu à garder une certaine liberté dans l'écriture, je me suis permise de corriger certains trucs. Et d'en enlever d'autres. Voilà.

Mais donc, avant tout, cet OS m'a été inspiré par ce générateur qui m'a bien fait rire. Et il n'est pas à exclure (voire il est fort probable) que j'en reposte d'autres dans le même genre par la suite.

Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir, c'est que le rating **M** n'est pas là pour rien. C'est même la composante essentielle de cet OS.

Bref, je vous laisse avec la description de ce que le générateur modifié par mes soins m'a apporté, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture par la suite. Je vous retrouve juste en bas !

* * *

 **Personnage A :** _Fenrir Greyback._

 **Personnage B :** _OC (sous les traits d'Artemis Rowle)._

 **Ooc ? :** _(J'ai abandonné cette catégorie, n'arrivant pas vraiment à les faire quitter les traits de caractère principaux de façon convenable)._

 **Contexte :** _L'un des personnages boit une potion qui le rend toute chose et le pousse à sauter sur l'être aimé (pour… Eh bien, le sauter, en fait)._

 **Lieu :** _Une salle de cours. De préférence non fermée à clef, pour qu'une tierce personne aléatoire débarque à la fin de leurs ébats pour surprendre le couple à moitié nu (Mrs Zabini, sous les traits d'Alexandra Shafiq)._

 **Fin :** _Personnage A se réveille avec la gaule : tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Que de frustration !_

* * *

Sa bierreaubeurre avait un goût étrange. Âcre. Grimaçant après avoir avalé sa gorgée, Fenrir Greyback repoussa sa bouteille pratiquement pleine. La salle commune des Serpentards était animée, ce soir. Leur équipe avait gagné la coupe des quatre maisons, en plus de celle de Quidditch. C'était l'effervescence, avec cette fiesta organisée après le banquet. Le lendemain, il faudrait repartir. Le loup-garou avait tenu à profiter de sa dernière soirée à Poudlard. Mais, à en juger par la qualité de la bierreaubeurre frelatée qu'il avait ingurgité, il commençait à douter d'avoir eu la meilleure idée du siècle.

« **Eh, Rosier, elle est infâme ta bierreaubeurre** , s'exclama-t-il de sa voix puissante. »

A dix-sept ans seulement, le brun avait déjà une carrure de géant. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir été batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ou bien les gènes qui faisaient ça, mais il était doté d'une impressionnante silhouette. Son aura lupine en imposait pas mal aussi. Elle impressionnait et effrayait autant qu'elle émoustillait les petites oies blanches de l'école. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier, dévoilant ses dents pointues, en surprenant le regard d'une jeune première année qui, sur ordre de Rosier, était venu prendre la bouteille à peine entamée pour la remplacée par un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

Elle décampa rapidement quand il gronda de satisfaction, et il dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le Serpentard était homme à aimer inspirer la peur autant que le désir. Mais, pour autant, il ne dédaignait pas l'un ou l'autre, s'il n'y avait pas les deux. Loup-garou depuis sa naissance, il cultivait cette aura de danger qui l'entourait, et constater son efficacité ne pouvait que le mettre en joie. D'ailleurs, pour fêter ça, il descendit d'un trait le verre de Whisky, avant de tousser en grognant férocement.

« **Bordel, Rosier, tu l'as fait faire avec de la pisse d'elfe de maison, ton whisky ?** »

Secouant la tête d'un air dégoûté, le loup-garou se leva brusquement de son fauteuil.

« **Non, laisses tomber, j'vais aller faire un tour et vomir cette horreur** , gronda-t-il d'une voix basse en tournant le dos au Serpentard, manquant ainsi son sourire narquois. »

En sortant de la salle commune, il passa devant la petite première année qui lui avait apporté le Whisky. Pour le plaisir sournois de sentir la peur émaner de son petit corps tremblant, le septième année s'approcha d'elle de son pas de fauve, et se pencha vers elle pour humer à pleines narines les effluves terrifiées qu'elle émettait. Il fit claquer sa mâchoire, à la manière d'un prédateur, tout près de sa joue. Joue qu'il caressa d'ailleurs d'un doigt armé d'un ongle semblable à une griffe. Il plaqua sa deuxième main contre le mur où elle s'adossait, ayant replié ses doigt pour que ce soit ses phalanges qui cognent contre la pierre, et il eut la satisfaction de l'entendre glapir de peur.

Il se releva alors et, dans un rire semblable à un aboiement, il franchit le mur qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune. Le whisky qu'il avait descendu cul sec était absolument infect. Mais, il était fort malgré tout, et il commençait à en ressentir les effets. La tête lui tournant un peu, il se dirigea vers le hall pour sortir du château et prendre l'air. Il n'avait pas peur de croiser le concierge. Il savait que beaucoup avaient peur de lui, ici. Mais, étant un loup-garou de naissance, la direction de Poudlard n'avait pas pu le refuser. Il était capable de contrôler ses transformations et ne risquait pas de blesser des élèves par mégarde, les nuits de pleine lune. Il avait, d'ailleurs, prononcé un serment inviolable afin que l'administration soit sûre qu'il ne s'attaque pas à quelqu'un pendant sa scolarité. Qui se terminerait dès le lendemain. Mais ça n'empêchait pas les membres du corps enseignant ou du personnel d'être terrifiés.

Alors qu'il sortait des cachots pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée, Fenrir renifla soudain l'air. Ses instincts de prédateurs avaient capté une fragrance connue. Une fragrance qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Celle d'une Serdaigle, de la même année que lui, qu'il adorait embêter. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle ne fuyait pas devant son regard. Elle avait un aplomb et un répondant digne d'une Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, elle lui avait un jour dit que le Choixpeau avait vraiment hésité à l'envoyer chez les lions. Ce n'était pas une confidence faite de bon cœur. Elle avait juste laissé échapper cette information lors de leurs très nombreuses joutes verbales.

Refoulant ce désir de se lécher les babines, comme lorsqu'il était sous sa forme animale, le lycanthrope huma profondément l'air dans le hall, et se mit en quête de sa proie favorite. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas quitter Poudlard sans lui faire ses adieux en bonne et due forme. Un sourire carnassier tordait ses lèvres pâles alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le sixième étage. Il allait beaucoup s'amuser, cette nuit, il n'en doutait pas.

Curieusement, à mesure qu'il approchait de sa proie, il lui venait d'autres idées de jeux. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement porté sur l'intimidation charnelle, avec elle, mais il commençait à se dire que c'était du gâchis. C'était un beau brin de femme, après tout. Brune, comme lui, elle était dotée d'une carnation pâle mais sans défaut. Plus petite que lui d'au moins trente centimètres, elle avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi de pétillant et de vivace, contrastant avec sa silhouette frêle. Il avait en même temps envie de l'étrangler, de planter ses griffes dans son cou si délicat, et de l'embrasser, de la protéger. Curieux mélange.

L'odeur était plus forte à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Elle devint même entêtante alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la porte d'une salle de classe vide. Discret, il poussa le battant pour se faufiler à l'intérieur avant de le refermer. Sa grande silhouette passait difficilement inaperçue, mais ses aptitudes de loup-garou lui permettait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Et _elle_ était là. Un rictus animal tordit ses lippes, dévoilant ses canines plus pointues que la moyenne. Elle ne l'avait pas senti entrer. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était là. Il pouvait se jeter sur elle et déchiqueter sa gorge tendre sans qu'elle n'esquisse un geste.

Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il préféra s'adosser au battant et se racler la gorge, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« **Alors, on travaille encore, Rowle ?** »

Il eut le plaisir de la voir sursauter, de sentir l'odeur de sa peur et d'entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Malgré la frayeur qu'il venait de lui faire, Artemis Rowle afficha un masque de froideur en tournant le regard vers lui.

« **Greyback** , se contenta-t-elle de dire.

— **En personne. Es-tu heureuse de me voir ?** »

Elle fronça le nez et secoua la tête. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas lui masquer ce mélange épicé d'appréhension et d'excitation qui bouillait en elle. Il en avait toujours été comme ça. Il l'intimidait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier leurs joutes et d'attendre avec impatience la suivante. Il ricana et s'écarta soudainement de la porte, s'approchant d'elle de son pas de prédateur. Elle se recula sur sa chaise alors qu'il poussait la table sur laquelle elle travaillait, envoyant les parchemins rejoindre la poussière du sol, et qu'il prenait place juste en face d'elle. S'il se penchait, il pouvait sentir son souffle précipité contre sa peau hâlée.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, Greyback** , questionna la brunette en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle luttait pour ne pas reculer sa chaise, mais les battements effrénés de son cœur lui apprirent qu'elle le craignait autant qu'elle avait envie de lui tenir tête.

« **Je m'inquiétais** , éluda-t-il. **Je craignais de n'avoir pas l'occasion de te saluer avant le grand départ, demain.** »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et croisa les bras sur son buste. Ce faisant, elle fit ressortir sa poitrine, et un élancement de désir traversa Fenrir. Un grognement rauque traduisit cette pique de chaleur. Il ferma les yeux pour contrôler ses pulsions.

« **Greyback ?** »

Serrant les dents, il s'efforça de contrôler l'effet que sa voix de velours faisait sur ses sens, mais en vain.

« **Tu vas bien ?** »

Il pouvait discerner, outre la fascination qu'il exerçait sur elle, une sincère inquiétude dans sa voix. Et cette attention si peu commune à son égard acheva de faire sauter ses barrières. Relevant la tête, il la fixa dans les yeux un instant, un court instant, avant de glisser de la table et de se rapprocher d'elle. Il leva une main pour venir emprisonner sa nuque, et se pencha pour l'embrasser férocement.

Prise par surprise, elle ne réagit d'abord pas. Puis elle voulut le repousser et leva ses mains pour les poser à plat sur son torse. N'ayant aucune envie de s'écarter, il la fit se relever et sa langue entreprit de caresser ses lèvres aussi douces que la soie. Sa main libre vient effleurer sa joue, presque tendrement, et il la sentit commencer à s'abandonner.

Relâchant légèrement son emprise, il fit dériver sa bouche contre sa peau veloutée et elle soupira doucement. Il la colla un peu plus contre lui, et ses lèvres atteignirent le lobe de son oreille, qu'il mordilla. Il sourit en ressentant l'aiglonne frémir.

« **Greyback** , soupira-t-elle doucement. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?** »

Il eut un rire rauque, et releva la tête. Haussant un sourcil amusé, il la vit se mordiller les lèvres.

« **Tu me donnes faim** , lâcha-t-il avant de placer ses mains sur les hanches épanouies de la bleue et bronze et de l'installer sur la table qu'il venait de quitter. »

Il se glissa entre ses cuisses avec un soupir lascif et la brunette accrocha ses épaules, verrouillant sa prise en le forçant à se pencher vers elle.

« **Que ce soit clair** , commença-t-elle d'une voix sourde en redressant la tête. **Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je nierais.** »

Le loup ne répondit pas et se contenta d'écarter vivement les pans de son chemisier blanc avec un rictus carnassier. Il dévoila la peau laiteuse de l'aiglonne, ses seins étant mis en valeur par le carcan de tissu sombre qui les emprisonnait. Ses mains en coupe, il délivra la poitrine prisonnière et profita de la texture veloutée de sa peau entre ses lèvres, mordillant les tétons érigés avec un air affamé.

Donnant de petits coups de reins, de temps à autres, le serpent remonta ses lèvres pour venir mordre plus brusquement le cou fragile de la bleue et bronze, sans aller toutefois jusqu'à percer la peau de ses crocs effilés.

« **Oh, Merlin** , souffla la brune à ce contact électrisant.

— **Tu peux m'appeler Fenrir** , se moqua le mâle en remontant vers son oreille, ses mains s'occupant de remonter la jupe avec fébrilité sur ses cuisses fuselées. »

Elle gloussa doucement avant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux courts du loup et de le coller contre elle. Embrassant son cou de plus belle, ce dernier laissait ses mains s'occuper de faire glisser la culotte de coton blanc sur ses cuisses, la laissant tomber sur le sol dans un froissement de tissu. Cette tâche accomplie, il défit la ceinture de son jean et le fit glisser également, dévoilant son caleçon déformé par une érection impressionnante.

Fenrir redressa la tête pour observer les traits délicats de la jeune femme. Avec un grognement sourd, il verrouilla ses mains sur ses hanches et l'approcha du bord de la table. Elle s'était occupée, fort habilement, de faire descendre son caleçon sur ses cuisses, aussi il ne perdit pas de temps et s'enfonça en elle d'une seule et longue poussée.

Artemis gémit sourdement et agrippa de plus belle sa nuque et ses épaules. Sans se faire prier, le loup-garou commença à la pilonner, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il y avait une certaine urgence dans leurs gestes. Il ne se contrôlait plus, et il en était de même pour elle. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à gémir plus fort, à crier même, alors qu'il grondait son plaisir. Elle était si étroite pour lui, et pourtant elle ne ressemblait en rien à ces oies blanches qui l'entouraient habituellement. Elle n'était pas aussi pudibonde qu'elles, ni aussi peu expérimentée. Ses reins allaient et venaient, rencontrant les siens avec une passion irrépressible.

Les crocs du loup luisaient contre la peau pale de la demoiselle, laissant parfois des marques rouges quand il appuyait un peu trop. Quant à elle, elle plantait sans ménagement ses ongles dans le dos du Serpentard, à travers le tissu de sa chemise blanche. Elle l'encourageait de ses gémissements, lui demandant parfois d'y aller plus fort, plus vite. Et il s'exécutait avec plaisir, avide d'entendre ses cris de jouissance, de la sentir se contracter autour de son membre rigide.

Finalement, il n'y tint plus. Dans un dernier coup de rein rageur, il explosa en elle. Elle le rejoignit dans un cri quelques instants plus tard, ses jambes fermement nouées derrière ses fesses, agrippée à lui comme pour ne jamais le lâcher.

Le souffle court, la brunette laissa tomber son front dans le creux du cou de Fenrir. Pour la relever tout aussi rapidement, quand un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Suivant la direction du regard du vert et argent, Artemis eut la surprise de voir sa compagne d'étude, Alexandra Shafiq, sur le pas de la porte. Fermant les yeux brusquement, elle se rappela que la jeune femme devait la rejoindre pour finir l'étude du livre des morts qu'elles avaient entamée durant l'année.

« **Ce… Euh… C'est bien ce que tu croies** , tenta maladroitement d'expliquer Artemis. **Mais ce n'est pas… Enfin…** »

Fenrir se retenait de rire en voyant l'expression choquée de celle qui deviendrait la mère d'un certain Blaise Zabini, et se retira de son écrin chaleureux, s'exposant sans honte aux regards des deux Serdaigles.

« **C'était sympa, Rowle. Mais j'ai un autre rendez-vous, à présent.** »

Les traits délicats d'Artemis se contractèrent, et elle fronça les sourcils.

« **Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers, Greyback** , lança-t-elle en glissant de la table d'un air offensé. »

Il haussa les épaules, et lança une œillade à la seconde Serdaigle.

« **Tu veux remettre ça, Rowle ? Je suis d'accord. Mais peut-être que Shafiq voudrait se joindre à nous…** »

* * *

 _En sueur, Fenrir se redressa sur son lit. Il avait le souffle court, et les draps emmêlés autour de ses jambes. Entre celles-ci, d'ailleurs, s'érigeait un chapiteau, provoqué par une érection phénoménale. Merlin, il n'arrêtait pas de rêver d'elle ces derniers temps. Mais c'était la première fois qu'une autre débarquait à la fin de son fantasme. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se fasse soigner. Jamais la pure et douce Artemis Rowle n'avait voulu de lui. Et que dire de son amie, Alexandra Shafiq, devenue aujourd'hui Alexandra Zabini ? Il n'était qu'un monstre. Un foutu loup-garou. Certes, un loup-garou de pure souche. Mais une bête, aux yeux de ces parfaits sang-pur…_

* * *

Et c'est la fin de ce quatrième OS, qui a mis un peu de temps à venir. Non pas parce que je n'avais pas d'idées, mais parce que j'ai fait plusieurs essais de lancers de dés. Je ne fais pas automatiquement le couple désigné, en fait, je ne le fais que lorsque ça m'inspire. Donc voilà.

Le cinquième viendra quand il viendra, selon mon inspiration avec les dés.

En espérant que ça vous ait plus !

A la prochaine !


End file.
